Film noir et rouge
by Vanman06
Summary: A fun imagining of shadow the hedgehog in a fil noir style mystery. With characters like maria rouge and a small crossover from we bear bears.


Film Noire et Rouge the Great Christmas Caper

What is Christmas to you? Perhaps a time to be with family, or to exchange gifts. A time of peace and goodwill towards every man woman and hedgehog, but to me, it's a time of death, and folks being robbed blind! People say it's pretty grim and dark to look at things this way, but I've seen things on this holiday. Things that would make you cringe with disgust and terror!

Recently though, I've managed to work through this holiday depression. Probably because a week ago I proposed to my girlfriend, or should I say fiancé! Also, I took off week off of work. That was the best darn week of my whole life! After that though, things were still looking up, because since my company was growing, I got to relocate to the big city: Boston, Massachusetts. A beautiful place with a surprising amount of crime for me to help with! You see, I'm a private investigator. I had even got a new body guard/assistant named Ice bear.

The last months were so amazing, but one night it got a lot less good, and I finally got another big job to do. I thought it would just be another job, but this one was different! This one changed the holiday. As I woke up I heard the phone ring as it did every day. So I picked it up. Through the phone I heard a kind of monotone disguised voice say, "Hi Shadow! I heard you've moved to Boston. That's nice. Trying to make yourself more hidden I see, but I will always find you, so why don't you come find me."

I was a bit startled by the call, but I am a private investigator, so I'm used to that sort of stuff, although this one seemed different. At the time I shrugged it off as just some crazy guy I've dealt with in the past, but the more I thought about the call, it started to seem so weird. A person called me that knew my new number and my name. The only person dedicated enough to do all that was in prison or, at least I thought she was? Maybe I was just going crazy maybe that's what they wanted but, I tried everything I could and all the clues led in a different direction, the call was from Boston, the voice was from a singer in Las Vegas. My mind was dancing in all directions who why where all questions I failed to answer I was losing sleep, and I wouldn't eat or drink I was a wreck. If the person that called me wanted me to go insane they had succeeded.

I knew the only way to get more info was to do my own research so I took up my coat and my hat, and started to head out I met up with Ice, then we were off to my first suspects house in Las Vegas. We had to take a long train ride but it was worth it as long as I can get this stupid call out of my head.

When we arrived at sin city I managed to schedule a meeting with the suspect Vector. Now after a whole day of traveling I got to see the perp, and my mind can finally be at ease. I feel so excited finally I can end my suffering I haven't felt this way in so long. I'm scared what if this isn't the person, will I be damned to live in consistent fear. No I will not because I am shadow I am ready. I walked into an empty theatre. On the stage was my first suspect Vector. I slowly walked on to centre stage my footsteps thundering in the background, it is time to start the interrogation.

"Hey there shad long time no see," Vector greeted. "How are you" I replied. Let's get started, "do you recall ever saying these words in order," I asked, telling him what I heard over the phone. "No not publicly," he answered "but, one time a crazed fan girl came to me after a show and, asked me to say something similar. If I knew my voice would be used for malicious intent I never would have gave it to her," he added upsettingly. I took note of the information and, we said our goodbyes before I finally headed off to find the real caller.

I decided to go back home for a quick break between integrations and then I saw the worst crime seen of my life. When I was away my brand new apartment was trashed my fiancé crying in the corner with third degree burns all over her left arm. I was petrified and so was my body guard We rushed to the hospital, and I vowed revenge on whomever endangered me and my family. I only knew one low life jealous and despite enough to do all this and, now it's my turn. I left the hospital in a hurry said goodbye to my fiancé Maria and went to hunt down, Her!

I got in a car and drove all the way back to Detroit. When I arrived there my worst fears had bean realized my arch enemy and ex girlfriend had escaped from jail once again. I went to the old pond were I know she would be. I was a bleak cold night cloudy snowy choirs singing Christmas carols, with each note they sang it started to get more and more torcher and demented sounding like they were trying to make me go insane. When I finally reached my destination all I could here is the wind rushing through the trees and, the snow underfoot. Just then she appeared from out of nowhere, Rouge the bat, she was running towards me seemingly happy yelling. " you came you came yay," like a toddler running towards her father but, in a more demented adult psychopath way. She seemed to have forgotten all of the hardship and assaults on me over the years because she to talk to me as if she was my girlfriend still and we barely knew each other. Ice suggested danile but, for a moment I felt like all the troubles were gone and, I was young again. I guess I let my guard down to much because when she went in to kiss me. BANG then silence… I guess I was a bit startled because the fun enemy in front of me turned to dust in my hands. All I could here was a feint breath saying "you did the right thing," I was mortified, but she was right I did do the right thing. At the risk of sounding psychotic I laid on the ground parylized by the surprise and what I had done.

But, after a long adjustment period I was back to my old self that Christmas changed everything I know I shouldn't be proud of this but, I can finally be safe and happy without a disturbing figure always looming. And let's just say next Christmas I'll have more then just one person to spend the holiday with.

. The End


End file.
